


Dead Silence

by Spideronsilk



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Chubby Dipper, Fat Dipper Pines, Fluff, Highschool AU, Human bill, M/M, Mute AU, Mute Dipper, Overweight Dipper Pines, Self conscious Dipper, Starting friendship, no magic, shy Dipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5998057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideronsilk/pseuds/Spideronsilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new kid arrives at Bill's school and Bill is love struck by the chunky burnette</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Silence

**Author's Note:**

> I find Mute!Dipper fucking adorable, let me know what you guys think.
> 
> I feel like this AU should definitely get a sequel

Bill scribbled on his notes, doodling random triangles all over the page, littering the corners and filling in the margin. He kept his head down all throughout class, not caring about the subject he was supposed to be learning, what was this, History? His teacher was drowning out the class with unpopular culture from one hundred years ago, past events the blond had no use for, he'd just bull shit his way through the test, as he was surprisingly good at guessing the right answers. The door to the class creaked open but Bill kept his head down, not interested in who was stepping through the threshold, probably someone returning from the bathroom.

"Hello, are you our new student?"

Bill's head whipped up at this, his blond waves catching the sunlight and glittering wildly. A short, overweight burnette stood by the doorway, his chubby cheeks dusted a warm rosy red. He nodded at the teacher, ajusting the thin glasses that hung from his nose. He shuffled over to the teacher, his thick thighs rubbing together, creating the only noise in the silent room. He handed the teacher a crumpled note, pulling at his shirt nervously, which Bill noticed was a little too tight around his large gut. The blond took this moment to take in all the chubby kid's features, his round face which housed his adorabley round, rosy cheeks, his liquidy, mocha eyes that reflected the morning sunlight as they curiously shifted around, along with his disheveled chocolatey curls that stood up every which way, a wild mess that was kept hidden under his blue and white trucker hat, Bill chuckled at the tiny blue Pine Tree that stood proud in the center. He also noted the worn journal he held in his other hand, stickly notes and bookmarks smashed in between the yellowed pages, Bill's curiosity spiked at the odd book.

"Alright class, so this is Dipper Pines, he just moved from California with his family and apparently he damaged his vocal cords at a young age and can no longer talk."

The students mumbled halfhearted 'hellos', disinterested in the new arrival, returing to their stalled conversations. Yet the blond gazed intriguingly at the fatter boy, mesmerized by his looks and shy apperence Bill definitely wanted to get to know this kid.

"Um, okay Dipper why don't you have a seat over there by Bill? Bill raise your hand."

Bill thrusted his arm into the air, waving it around manically, a toothy grin stretched wide over his tan face, today must be his lucky day.  
Dipper smiled greatfully up at his teacher, taking the note back and stuffing it into his front pocket. He made his way over to Bill, squeezing in between the rows of desks, he had to turn at an angel, his wide form too big for the tiny space. He waved halfheartedly at Bill, casting him a crooked smile, the corner of his mouth lifting up, revealing a tiny dimple and defining his chubby cheek, man this kid was adorable.

Dipper menuvered into his desk, grunting softly as he attempted to fit his larger being into the tiny, restricting desk. He looked fairly uncomfortable in the small seat, his large belly pressed again the wooden desk, some of his chub resting slightly on the surface. Bill looked away as the chunky burnette adjusted his grey flannel and black shirt, trying to cover his slouched form and lumpy rolls.

The teacher continue lecturing, Bill toned out his dull voice, his body buzzing and hyper aware of the teen next to him. He watched as Dipper took notes, a smile sneaking its way onto his lips as the chubby boy chewed on the end of his pen, watching him out of the corner of his eye might have been a little creepy, but Bill was known to be a creep by the rest of his peers. Their teacher finished lecturing, leaving the class to work on their latest assignment, which no one bothered to do. Bill twisted his torso towards Dipper, extending his arm out towards the kid, who oddly enough was actually doing the work.

"Hey there, names Bill Cipher nice to meet you!"

His voice was loud and clear, slightly obnoxious and high pitched, but the burnette didn't seem to care, he extended his own chubby arm, calasping Bill's hand softly with his own sweaty one, he held a shy smile on his face as he shook the blond's tan hand. He then reached for the odd journal he kept by his side, flipping to one of the book marked pages, a blue sticky note hanging out, and riffled through the marked section, handing Bill the book as he pointed his index finger in the air, a number one Bill presumed. Bill raised an eyebrow at the journal, clasping the worn pages in his hand, the book must be really important. He looked down at the page, taking in the long list that filled the page, scribbled down in thin, stringy handwriting, reading the marked number one,

_'Hi, I'm Dipper Pines it's nice to meet you.'_

Bill looked back up at the awaiting teen, smiling widely as gripped the book tightly,

"Oh wow! Do you have a bunch of prewritten responses already written out?"

Dipper nodded sheepishly up at the blond, his rosy cheeks darkening in color. Bill's wide grin broke out on his face, enjoying the kid's awkwardness and rosy face,

"Hey, is it cool if I look through this?"

Dipper hummed in thought, mocha eyes darting between the book and the blond, he nodded his head in a 'yes' and Bill began gently flipping through the pages. He learned that each color coded bookmark represented a topic; blue for greetings and simple conversation, purple for family and friends, green for intrests and activities and orange for random questions and facts, the rest of the pages were blank, Bill guess for future use.  
Bill learned that Dipper apparently had a twin sister named Mabel, who was, as he described a 'bright, colorful ball of glitter and sunshine'. He also learned that the kid loved reading and writing, and was apparently a huge nerd when it came to the supernatural. Bill spent the rest of class asking the chubby teen questions, some littered throughout the journal, others he had to write down. The bell rung and kids began stuffing their items into their bags, eager to leave. Bill and Dipper were slow to finish, and Bill waited and pretended not to watch as Dipper struggled to forced himself out of his constricting seat, he whined softy as he rubbed his large belly, the table had dug into his gut painfully, probably leaving a red imprint.

"Hey Pine Tree, what class you got next?"

Dipper gave the blond a confused frown as he silently mouthed the nick name, Bill pointed at his hat, smile still bright and wide,

"Your hat."

Realization flashed through Dipper's eyes as he huffed and rolled his eyes, but still dug his hand into his pant pocket, fishing out his schedule. Bill laughed at the kid's additued, loving the way his cheeks puffed up in anger and glowed a firey red. He looked down at the wrinkled paper that was handed to him, scanning its content,

"Looks like we have fourth hour gym and lunch together too! Hey, if you want we can sit together!"

Dipper nodded his head, reaching for his schedule before Bill pulled it back, reaching into his backpack and pulling out a pen,

"Here's my number, text me and we'll meet up before heading to fourth, I'll see you around alright Pine Tree?"

Bill scribbled down his number before darting off, not wanting to leave the chubby brunette but also not wanting to be late to class, he was one more tardy away from after school detention. Dipper was left standing there, crooked smile wide as he stared down at the glittery, yelllow writing.

~~~~~~~

Dipper nervously shifted back and forth on his feet, occasionally glancing at his phone as he waited for Bill. The blond had been surprisingly nice to him this morning, even reacting excitedly about his inability to speak. He hummed as he waited, enjoying the vibration his throat created, he cherished the fact that his vocal cords weren't completely usless, savoring the sweet hum of his 'voice'. He pulled at his clothes, hating how tight his shirt felt under his flannel, and the constricting feeling of the waistband around his wide hips, the fabric cutting into his dough flesh painfully. Gym was next and he was terrified of having to change in front of the other kids, hopefully he could sneak into a stall and change there. His first day wasn't going so well, Bill had been the only positive thing about today, in second hour his teacher hadn't even paid his note any attention and called on him on more then one occasion, and he had to get up and show his teacher his note everytime before he finally stopped calling on him. Third hour hadn't been much better, some kids had laughed at him as he struggled to fit into his tiny desk, he knew he wasn't the most attractive looking kid around, and he was horrible fat and unflattering but he hoped that this school would be different, that he wouldn't get picked on like he did back in California, but if days like this were what he was to expect from the rest of the year, he doubted things would actually get better. Well at least he had met Bill...

"Hey Pine Tree!"

Bill's obnoxious voice echoed through the emptying halls, the blond seeming to hover as he glided over to the awaiting burnette. Dipper gave him an encouraging wave, smile bright on his chubby face, he pushed his thoughts aside, soaking in Bill's shining enthusiasm.

"You ready to head to class?"

Dipper nodded and they headed off to class, side by side as they strolled down the hall. Bill blabbered on about his day, gesturing around wildly to emphasis his point. Dipper hummed as he listened, silently chuckling at Bill's craziness. They headed into the locker room to change, Dipper falling back and following Bill over to his locker, heat rose to his cheeks as he looked around, taking in the kid's that changed around him, all with smaller, thinner body types.

"Ahh..."

The nosie made his throat hurt but he needed to get Bill's attention. The blond turned giving the fatter teen a confused frown, Dipper shuffled through his journal, pointing to the phrase he wanted to ask, 

' _where's the bathroom?_ '

Bill's eyes rolled over the words, his mouth forming into an 'O' as he read over the question,

"Oh the bathroom, it's over here."

Dipper waddled after Bill, clutching his gym clothes close to his soft chest, his cheeks heated up in shame as he felt wandering eyes follow them out if the locker area. Bill lead him over to the restrooms, where he noticed the very narrow stalls. He hummed a 'thank you' towards Bill, waiting for him to leave before he shuffled over to the stall, stuffing his wide form into the small, green stall. He twisted around in the cramped area, feeling slightly claustrophobic as he began stripping off his outer layers. He rubbed at his raw belly, his waistband leaving angry marks all over his lumpy tummy. He struggled into tight basketball shorts, they clung closely around his wide hips, thighs and ass and hung loosly around his knees. He stretched the fabric of an old grey t shirt over his fat frame, fighting to keep the cloth over his overly round stomach and out of his thick tummy rolls. He knew he looked gross and he kept back his sobs as he thought about all the insults that were to come. He prayed Bill would still want to be friends with a fat, out of shape loser like him.

  
~~~~~~~

Gym had been a hell of a time, their teacher had been out sick and the substitute had allowed the class to goof off all class. He had chatted aimlessly with Dipper, enjoying the way the burnette's chunky outline was showcased in his form-fitting clothes. The kid had seemed slightly reserved and uncomfortable throughout class, keeping his arms crossed and around his bulging belly, was the kid self-conscious about his weight? Bill wondered why, seeing as he throught the kid's thick form was cute and attractive.

Class had soon ended and they were on their way to lunch, Dipper changing back in the comfort of the bathroom. The cafeteria was packed and buzzed with hungry engery. They found a table near the back, were they ploped down, getting comfortable in the sticky plastic table. Bill pulled out his lunch, digging in to his chips and other assortment of junk food, frowning as he noticed Dipper sitting there silently, not eating.

"Hey, aren't you gonna eat today?"

Dipper's face burned a flaming scarlet, fumbling to open a clean page in his journal, haistly scribbling something down,

' _I'm not hungry_.'

The chunky burnette twisted his fingers around his outer shirt, his eyes trained off into the distance as he avoided the blond's gaze. Bill took in the way Dipper seemed to slouch low on himself, trying to hid his obvious big gut, but it was flushed tight against the table, heavy in his lap as it spilled slightly over the table. Bill chewed his lip, it was obvious that the kid didn't want to eat due to his weight but seeing the adorably chubby kid upset with himself left an unsettling feeling in the blond's gut. He set his snack down, tapping his finger anxiously on the table,

"Pine Tree, come on Pine Tree look at me."

Dipper's eyes found his, milky and watery and it broke Bill's heart,

"Hey, you can eat if you want, I'm not some asshole who's gonna judge you. And if it means anything, I like your chubbiness, I think you look fucking adorable."

Dipper let out a raspy squeak, jumping slightly at the blond's words, unsure what to do with himself,

"Ahh, ahh..."

He choaked as he gasped out the noise, his throat ichy and sore, unable to fully create words. Bill chuckled slightly at the burnette's fluster apperence, handing the coughing boy his water, who gladly excepted it, gulping the water down. Dipper's cute little stutter of incoherent words filled the blond with a blissful warmth, this kid was gonna be the death of him.

Dipper recovered from his coughing fit and wrote in his journal, sliding it over towards the tan blond, face heated in embarrassment and discomfort from his cough,

' _Why'd you say that_?'

Bill flashed his Pine Tree a devious smile, which only seemed to make the chunky boy more flustered,

"Becasue Pine Tree, I think you're pretty cute."

Dipper hid his face in his hands, nobody had ever been this straight forward with him, especially about admitting feelings for him, he was an embarrassed mess but he had to admit, he enjoyed the blond's easy going additude and quirky personally, loving his high pitched voice and reverberating laugh, maybe things would be different here, better then his old school, especially if this odd, lanky blond stuck by his side. He wrote another line in his book, cheeks heated as he chewed his bottom lip, sliding it back towards the blond,

 _'I think you're cute too._ '


End file.
